Mission Impossible 2 My Version
by Ron's Sweetie
Summary: This is my first Mission Impossible 2 story. Its based on the movie, but i changed a few things. I don't own Mission Impossible 2. Karen, and Kathy are mine. If you don't like it don't read or review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Impossible 2 My Version**

**We begin on the plane, Hugh Stamp is flying it. His wife is in one of the seats behind the pilots cabin. She is rolling her eyes. She knows what is going to happen, and yet she couldn't stop it. Wallace comes up to her, and sits down beside her.**

**Kathy "Is this a good thing, crashing this plane?" ****Wallace "Yeah its is." ****Kathy "It just seems wrong." ****Wallace "Everything will be fine, don't worry, did you tell Hugh your news yet?" Kathy "No, I haven't had much time." ****Wallace "Well I'm sure you can tell him." Kathy "Thanks Wallace." ****Wallace "No problem Kathy, your welcome."**

**Hugh comes over the loud speaker making a announcement. ****Kathy jumps up from her seat almost falling flat on her face. ****She walks up beside, and hugs him. Hugh wraps his arms around Kathy, and kisses her. Sean stands up, and hands Wallace a brown suitcase, then he removed a Ethan Hunt mask off his face.**

**Kathy "Well I guess we should get off this plane huh?" ****Hugh "Take a deep breath babe, you will be holding onto me." ****Kathy "Well that makes feel so much better." Hugh "Good, ready to jump?" Kathy "No." Hugh "I got you." Sean "Lets go."**

**Hugh, and Kathy got ready to jump out of the plane, Kathy has her eyes closed when they jump, she lets out a scream. The others jumped out of the plane before it crashes, when they safely land on the ground, the plane hits a cliff. ****Then Sean, and others go back to his house.**** Ethan Hunt is taking a walk in the woods. Then he sees a huge rock so he decides to climb it. When he got the top there was rocket with a pair of sunglasses in it he put them on. **

**It gave him his mission, then he took them off, threw them then they blew up. ****He climbed off the rock, then he got in his car, and drove to a Spanish Restaurant to get Nyah. Meanwhile Kathy was trying to figure out how to tell Hugh her news. **

**Hugh came out of the study of their beach house. And sat down in the living room. Kathy walked up to the couch, and sat down beside Hugh. ****Kathy moved close to Hugh, then she whispered in his ear the news. ****Hugh jumped up, and then he picked Kathy up, and sat her down on his lap, he held her close.****They were happy. There would be a new member to the Stamp family. **

**Kathy was pregnant. Hugh was kissing his wife. They laid down on the couch, and made out. Then they went outside to watch the sunset together. ****Hugh had his hands on Kathy's stomach. Kathy hummed Angel by EURYTHMICS Hugh enjoyed her humming. ****They watched the sunset, and they went to bed.**

**The next day Kathy, and Hugh went to Sean's, because Nyah was her way there. Kathy despised Nyah for so many reasons, she couldn't stand her. **

**Hugh, and Kathy knew Nyah was up to no good. But they had no clue on how to tell Sean. Kathy "What the hell is she doing here?" Wallace "I don't know but she is clean." Hugh "All cats are." Kathy "Yeah once they lick themselves." Wallace "Good one Kathy, meow." Kathy "Damn right." Hugh "Kathy behave." Kathy "Yes dear."**

**Meanwhile Ethan, Billy, and Luther, were watching Nyah from shed they were in. They were watching Nyah on one, and on the other they were looking at the disease. Cermia. Ethan was grossed out by it. He couldn't believe that people were buying and selling it. **

**It pissed him off.****The next day Sean, Hugh, and Kathy were sitting around in Sean's living room. Kathy was glaring evilly at Nyah who was sleeping in Sean's bedroom, Kathy wanted to beat the shit out of her. **

**And she would have too if Hugh wasn't giving the behave Kathy look.****Kathy "I need some air." Sean "What's up with her?" Hugh "Oh she's just moody." **

**Sean "Oh well I hope she's okay." Hugh "She's fine." Sean "That's good, here will need this at the track, and everything is sorted out then." Hugh "Not everything, why do you think she's really here?" Sean "How do you mean?" **

**Hugh "Well I mean she left you six months ago, and now she's back, doesn't that make you wonder why she's here?" ****Sean "No it doesn't Hugh, if IMF sent here then I will have all the fun with her I want, your nail looks awful mate, you should let Kathy cut it for you."****Kathy was watching the whole thing from outside, and when she saw Sean pick up Hugh's hand , and put his pinky in the cigar cutter, she ran inside with a gun in her hand that she kept with her at all times. **

**She aimed at Sean. But she was to late he cut the nail off Hugh's pinky, drawing blood from the finger. ****Kathy ran up to Hugh, and wrapped his finger up.****Kathy"What the fuck is your problem Sean?" ****Sean"He questioned my judgement, and I showed him who is boss." ****Kathy"You bastard you hurt my husband, the father of my baby, and your best friend what's in your head?" ****Sean"Your pregnant Kathy, Hugh didn't tell me, congrates to you both." Kathy"Thank you." ****Sean"Would you like to join us at the racetrack Kathy?" **

**Kathy "Yes I would." Hugh "Come on then lets go race some horses." Kathy"Okay."Everyone was at the racetrack including Nyah. Kathy decided to go talk to her. She really wanted to claw her eyes out.****Kathy"Hi Nyah." Nyah"Hi Kathy, enjoying the race?" Kathy"Oh yes horses are so pretty." Nyah"Yes they are." **

**Kathy"Well it was nice talking to you Nyah, maybe we can do it again sometime." Nyah"Yeah maybe."Kathy walked away from Nyah, she had even more hate for her now then before. She walked up to where Hugh was standing. She began to kiss his neck, he was moaning, and smiling. **

**Kathy smiled. Then Hugh pulled her into a hug. Kathy flinched.****Hugh"I saw you talking to Nyah, how did it go?" Kathy"So so, we talked nice, but I still think she is lying sneaky bitch." ****Hugh "I got the same feeling." Kathy"How is your finger?" ****Hugh"It feels better." Kathy "That's good." Hugh"I have a good use for them though." Kathy"What's that?"**

**Hugh pushed Kathy up against the pillar nicely, and stuck his hand up her blouse, and began some slow torture on her breasts. ****Kathy couldn't stand it when Hugh did that to her, she would always crumble to her knees. ****Her breasts were starting to hurt because of her pregnancy. Hugh continue his slow torture to her breasts, while he kissed her neck.**

**Kathy"Hugh can we continue this later, i have to go to the bathroom?" Hugh"Sure thing love." Kathy"Thanks."**

**Kathy went to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, and smiled. **

**Then she went to the bathroom, and washed her hands, and went back outside to stand next to Hugh. **

**As she was standing next to Hugh Kathy noticed that Nyah was watching the horses Kathy got a little uneasy so she decided to sneak up on her, and she saw her watching a man. Kathy ran back up to where Hugh was.**

**Kathy"Nyah is watching Ethan Hunt, he's here." Hugh"I knew she was up to no good." ****Kathy"How are we going to tell Sean?" ****Hugh "I don't know but we will." Kathy "I love you Hugh Stamp." ****Hugh "I love you too Kathy Stamp."**

**Kathy, and Hugh left, and went home to their beach house. Kathy went into the shower, turned the water on, and took a shower. **

**Hugh was watching her, he was thinking dirty thoughts. Hugh got undressed, and walked into the shower with Kathy they showered together. After they finished, Hugh got out of the shower, then Kathy followed. **

**They fall asleep, making love. The next day Hugh, and Kathy went Sean's, then Hugh, and Sean left for the company Byocite, while Kathy would be going to have lunch with a good friend Karen. **

**Kathy, and Karen talked over lunch. Karen"So how is Hugh?" ****Kathy"Hugh is fine, he's working on some secret project with Sean." ****Karen"Why doesn't he just quit?" ****Kathy"He should, but I think he's scared of Sean, I'm worried that Hugh is going to need me." **

**Karen"I can take you to Byocite, and drop you off." Kathy"Thanks Karen, lets go." ****Karen "Your welcome."****Karen drove Kathy to Byocite, and dropped her off. ****Kathy walked in, and went to the 60th floor. She looked for Hugh, and she found him. **

**She was not happy with him. ****She walked up to him, and slapped him in the face.****Kathy "What the hell are you doing Hugh?" ****Hugh "Love I'm making money." ****Kathy"Yeah by doing bad things." ****Hugh "Yes, but it does help us live the life we have." Kathy "I'm not leaving Byocite, so don't even say it." ****Hugh"You can stay ,I just might need you." Kathy "You do need me." ****Hugh"I love you Kathy." **

**Kathy"I love you too, I just don't want to lose you." Hugh "You won't lose me."****Hugh kissed Kathy. Wallace smiled. Then they went to the lab. There they found Ethan killing the cermia. One of Sean's henchmen shot the glass of the chamber where Ethan was standing. **

**Ethan, and Sean began shooting at eachother. Kathy aimed her gun at Ethan, and missed, but Ethan shoot her right in the arm.**

**Kathy AHH!!! ****Hugh "Kathy you okay?" ****Kathy "No, Hunt shot me in the arm, I'm bleeding."****Hugh"Fuck, Sean I need to get Kathy to the hospital." ****Sean"Okay Hugh get out of her, and be careful." ****Hugh"I will, your so fucking dead Hunt." ****Ethan "Who's going to kill me, you or wife?" ****Kathy "I will."****Hugh took Kathy to the hospital where they removed the bullet from her arm, and wrapped it up. ****Hugh took Kathy back to Byocite. **

**She stayed close to Hugh. ****Hugh didn't let her out of his sight. ****As soon as they got there Nyah showed up.****Sean"Well well well isn't Nyah the bad girl." Kathy"You told Ethan what the cermia is being sold for ." ****Ethan "37,00000000 million pounds, not bad." ****Kathy"Nyah unless you want your brains to be blown all over this lab I sedgiest you pick up the last injection gun, and bring to Sean ,do it now."****Nyah walked over to the injection gun, picked it up, then she looked at Ethan.****Kathy "We are waiting Nyah." ****Nyah "I'm sorry things didn't work out Ethan." ****Sean "Hurry your ass up Nyah."****Nyah put the injection gun on her arm, and pulled the trigger. ****Kathy's eyes bugged out of her head. Hugh was pissed.**

**Sean"You bitch." **

**Kathy "Nyah what the hell are you stupid, or something?" ****Nyah"You can't kill me Sean you need me, I'm worth 37,million pounds."****Ethan grabbed Nyah, and pulled her out of way, then he began shooting at everyone. ****Nyah put Ethan's gun to her chest.****Nyah"Kill me Ethan, I'm infected with cermia." ****Ethan"I can't ." ****Nyah "Why?"**

**Ethan"I love you, we have 19 hours and 20 seconds, i will not lose you." Ethan threw a bomb at the wall, then he shot it, the blow up. ****Ethan ran towards the wall, and jumped out it. ****Nyah was left standing with guns aimed at her. Will Ethan be able to save her in time?**

**Or Will Nyah die?**

**Hey guys it me. I'm trying my luck with a Mission Impossible 2 story. Its my version. So i hope you all like it. I'm trying to stay true to the movie. But there are some changes. **

**Like i said its my version. **

**So if you don't like it, Don't read or review it. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys. Well here is chapter 2

Ethan , Billy and Luther, were walking towards a helicopter discussing what to do about Nyah.

Meanwhile Sean had just dumped Nyah in down town Sidney. Kathy felt sorry for Nyah, although she didn't like her at all.

As Ethan was climbing up the side of cliff.

Sean, Hugh, Kathy, Wallace, and the rest of Sean's henchman were on their way to the big cheese of Byocite Mr McCloy.

Sean "Were here." Hugh "You okay Kathy?" Kathy "I feel uneasy about this whole thing." Hugh "Everything will be okay." Kathy "Your sure?" Hugh "Yes come on." Everyone went inside the building, then Sean started to talk business with Mr. McCloy. Dr. Jacobs "It's a match, the blood is infected with cermia." Sean "Now Mr. McCloy I believe you owe me 37 million pounds, shall we start the transaction?" Mr. McCloy didn't say anything until Sean aimed a gun at him.

Sean "We don't have alot time Mr. McCloy right all of downtown is about be infected."Mr. McCloy "Yes." Sean "Wallace watch it, and let me know."Wallace "Sure thing Sean." Wallace watched the computer screen. Meanwhile Ethan was kicking some of Sean's henchmen's asses. Then he threw a bomb at the door, then he shoot it. Everybody jumped out of way. Ethan walked passed the door, and gave Sean a evil look. Sean "Run that bastard down." Hugh shook his head, and left the room.

Kathy grabbed a gun out of Sean's pocket, then she ran to join Hugh. Sean "Keep it going!" Kathy walked up behind Hugh, and kissed his neck. Hugh was startled , so he turned around quick, and almost shot Kathy. Kathy "Holy shit Hugh." Hugh "Sorry babe I thought Hunt was behind me." Kathy "That's okay just try not to shoot me." Hugh "I would never shoot you." Kathy "Good, so where is that fuck face hunt." Hugh "I don't know." Ethan jumped out of where he was hiding. And was face to face with Kathy, and Hugh.

Hugh "Raise your hands very slowly." Ethan "Are you sure you want me to do that."Hugh "Raise your hands very slowly." Kathy "You better do what your told Hunt, or else I will blow a whole in your ugly head." Ethan threw a bomb right in between Hugh's legs. Then he started to beat Hugh up. The bomb went off, and Kathy went flying backwards with loud scream that Sean, and Wallace could hear.

Hugh "Kathy! Are you okay?" Kathy "Yeah I'm fine." There was blood coming the back of Kathy's head. Hugh ripped some cloth from Kathy's coat, wrapped it around her head. The Kathy got up, aimed her gun at Ethan, Ethan turned around, Kathy pulled the trigger, and shot Ethan in the arm. Then she walked up to him, and kicked him in the face. Hugh "Wow babe, you showed him who's boos." Kathy "I sure did, now lets take this miserable excuse of a man back to Sean so he can decide what to do with him."

Hugh "Good Idea." Kathy, and Hugh garaged Ethan back to the room, and threw him on the floor. Then Kathy sat down she was feeling dizzy from the blood loss. Dr. Jacob's wrapped Kathy's head up. She would be fine. Sean "Wow who did this to Hunt?" Kathy "I did." Sean "Good job Kathy, Hugh she's a keeper." Hugh "Yep she sure is." Kathy "Thank you boys." Kathy "Sean I think you should finish Hunt off, he tried to kill me, and Hugh." Sean "Thank you Kathy I think I will." Sean aimed his gun at Ethan's chest, and pulled the trigger.

Ethan begged for mercy but noone could hear him because of the duck tape over his mouth. Kathy smiled as Ethan Hunt died. The real Hugh Stamp hugged his wife, and kissed her. Kathy "What will we do with his body, it looks gross, I have to throw up now." Hugh "Oh my poor baby." Kathy threw up in a corner. She couldn't stand to see a dead body or the smell for that matter.

Sean gave Kathy a drink of water, then he told Hugh, and Wallace to throw Ethan Hunt's body in the river. They did what they were told. Then they went back inside. Kathy was sitting back down. Hugh "You okay baby?" Kathy "Yeah I'm fine." Sean "You should join us." Kathy "I 'd love to." Hugh "Yay, you will be working with us."Kathy "Yes I will, until the baby comes." Sean "That's fine." Hugh "Welcome to our little spy group Kathy." Kathy "Thank you Hugh, can we go home I'm tired." Sean "Sure thing." Hugh picked Kathy up, and carried her to the car. By the time they got the car Kathy was asleep. Hugh placed Kathy on the back seat ,then he drove home.

When they got home Hugh carried Kathy into their bedroom. He laid down in bed, then he got into bed, and fell asleep. Meanwhile Nyah was standing on a cliff, she was going to jump off. Luther picked her up, and have her the cure. After that Nyah went to Ethan's to wait for him.

But little did she know that Ethan was dead. Or was he?


End file.
